


Do you believe in fate?

by transgallavich



Category: Zero Day (2003)
Genre: Bullying, I suck at tagging tbh, M/M, Prom, Suicide Attempt, angsty kind of, i love writing about them even tho i suck at it, i wish more people liked these boyssss, idk - Freeform, sorry for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transgallavich/pseuds/transgallavich
Summary: Meant to be.





	Do you believe in fate?

Andre hated high school.

It was as simple as that. He hated the food, the chipped paint on their lockers, and most of all, he hated the people. He couldn’t stand them. He never believed in the stereotypes until he started his freshman year at Milford high. He walked in through the front doors on his first day and the first thing he noticed was a group of boys in varsity jackets, sneering at kids as they walked by. Andre somehow managed to escape their stupid hazing on the first day, and watched from afar. Other kids his age were thrown to the ground or being shoved into lockers. All Andre could do was shake his head and try his best to stay out of their way. Of course, that didn’t last long. It was only a matter of time before they got to him too.

The teasing never stopped. Andre tried his best to ignore it. He didn’t have any friends to complain to about it, so he kept it in. It wasn’t until the middle of his freshman year did he finally find a friend.

Calvin Gabriel, Cal for short. Andre and Cal hit it off right away. Andre was in the library studying for a history test when he noticed that the usual group of bullies were picking on some blonde kid. Andre found this strange, since he had never seen this boy before. The mystery kid was thrown into a bookshelf and left there. Andre winced when the boy hit the floor. He pushed his chair out, and went to help the blonde boy up off of the ground. They sat together after that and the rest was history. Cal was a skinny kid with bleach blonde hair and terrible jokes. Cal was also Andre’s new best friend.

They were never seen apart. Andre was glad to have a friend, and Cal felt the same. Andre thought, “If I’m going to be picked on, at least I wont have to deal with it alone.” When Cal was shoved into lockers, so was Andre. When Andre had to hide behind the school to avoid being beaten up, Cal followed. They were inseparable. Best friends.

As they entered their second year of high school, things changed. They were still picked on, of course. That was inevitable. Cal took it like a champ. He was always too afraid to say anything back. Andre got angry. He figured, “I’m not a freshman anymore. I won’t be a victim anymore.” He couldn’t have been more wrong. When he got pushed around, he pushed back. He got mad. He hadn’t allowed himself to show any emotion the year before. Instead of keeping it all in like he had in the past, he let it all out. Cal did the opposite.

It got bad. Cal begged Andre not to lash out. Just to ignore them. Andre almost never listened. He would walk out of school with bruised knuckles and bloody noses. Cal hated it. He felt like it was his fault. Andre was almost always fighting for Cal. He wish he wouldn’t.

Whenever Cal would get thrown to the ground, Andre would jump up and go after whoever had done it. Whenever Cal got insulted, Andre always had a good comeback ready. Andre always had Cal’s back. Always. That’s what friends were for, right?

“You don’t have to fight for me, Andre,” Cal would say.

“I know.” 

As they approached summer, things changed a little bit more. It was May and prom was coming up. Neither of the boys had a date. They were planning on blowing it off, but Cal’s mother wouldn’t have it. She insisted that he go. 

“These are the best years of your life!”

Cal would just roll his eyes.

 So the two went together with a small group of friends. They piled into the limo and shared small talk with the others. They didn’t really know them too well. Andre would whisper things to Cal, making him smile. Cal would crack dumb jokes quietly, making Andre laugh a little louder than he should. Once they had walked into the gym stuffed with over 300 kids, they realized prom wasn’t for them. They snuck away to the library, where they had first met.

“Prom is overrated anyway,” Andre said as he ran his hands over the spines of the books. Cal laughed in response. He pulled out a chair and sat down. They fell into a comfortable silence. Andre soon sat down next to him. They could hear the muffled music coming from the gym.

“You think it’ll ever stop?”

Andre put his feet up on the table.

“Think what’ll ever stop?”

“The being made fun of. The being shoved into lockers and having books slapped out of your hands.”

Andre just shook his head.

“I don’t know. I hope so.”

Cal looked over at his best friend.

“These are supposed to be the best years of our lives.”

Andre laughed in response.

Cal stood up and walked to the back of the library. He touched the books and sat down on the ground with his back up against the bookshelf.

Andre turned his head and looked at the blonde boy.

“What’re you doing?”

“Remember when we first met? I had just gotten thrown into this bookshelf and you were the only one who helped me up. You invited me to come sit with you and then bam!” Cal clapped his hands. “We became friends.”

Andre smiled at how dramatic his friend was. He stood up and went to sit next to him.

 

“Do you believe in fate?”

Andre nodded.

Cal’s hand somehow found it’s way into Andre’s. He didn’t pull his hand back or act disgusted. He just let it be. Cal’s hand in Andre’s. It made sense. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t thought of it before. It was like science.

Before either of them knew it, they were kissing. It was new and foreign to both of them, but it was right.

 

They left with the group they came with, sitting in the limo once again. Cal’s hand in Andre’s. Andre whispering something in Cal’s ear, making him smile just a little wide. It wasn’t rocket science. It was simple and pure.

They spent the night at Andre’s house. The two watched a movie and ended up kissing again. They never really talked about it. Why ruin it? They both knew that they wouldn’t be able to tell anyone. It was an invitation for bullying. They both knew this already. Soon, the school year was over. They didn’t waste time in getting out of there. On the last day, they skipped the signing of year books and the exchanging of phone numbers and went straight to Cal’s house. They cracked jokes and watched movies all night. Eventually, Cal fell asleep in Andre’s arms.

They woke up the next morning to sunlight streaming through the windows. Cal was up before Andre, and snuggled deeper into the brunette’s chest. When they both fully woke up, neither of them felt like doing anything. Andre played with Cal’s bleach blonde hair as he sketched in his notebook and they listened to music. They didn’t do much. They didn’t need to. Each other’s company was all they really needed.

June was filled with hand holding and quiet kisses. No one knew about them. They didn’t need to. They spent nights wandering around their sleepy town, joking about how they would leave it all in just a few short years.

July was riddled with desperate kisses and grabby hands. Cal had recently put blue fairy lights up in his room, and wanted Andre to see. He pulled him into his room, turned the lights off and rambled about how pretty his room looked. Soon after, Andre was pulling Cal’s shirt off, marveling at how pretty his halcyon angel looked in blue light. Andre left purple marks on Cal’s neck and there were bruises from were his hands had been on his hips. Every time Cal whined for Andre, he fell more in love with him.

August was mostly taking naps together and watching movies. Both boys knew that school would be starting up again. Neither of them knew what to do. They agreed on keeping their relationship a secret. It was best that way. They got their school stuff together and both hoped for the best. The night before school started, Andre dropped Cal off at his front door, sending him off with a sweet kiss.

When they saw each other the next morning, the hell started all over again. Cal didn’t make it through the day without being pushed around or having insults thrown at him. Same with Andre. They left school together and drove around with no destination in mind.

 

“Sometimes, I wish I wasn’t alive,” Cal blurts out. Andre nearly slams on the breaks when he hears this.

 

“Why do you say that?”

“I hate being pushed around. They treat us like we’re nothing. We’re people, just like them.”

Andre pulled over to the side of the road and shut off the engine. He looked at Cal.

“Fuck ‘em. We’ll be outta here before you know it. We’ll leave this shithole and never look back,” Andre said. The thought made Cal smile. Whenever he thought he couldn’t do it anymore, he thought of them in California or somewhere else far away. They wouldn’t have to worry about anything.

Andre dropped Cal home, and then went back to his own place. He was tired. He was tired of getting pushed around. He was tired of seeing Cal getting pushed around, as well.

The first few months were rough. It only got worse. Cal would hide in the shelves in the library, but it only worked a few times. Cal took to hiding in janitors closets. No one ever looked for him there. Andre started fighting again. It was worse. His knuckles were always purple and his eyes tired. Cal wanted to give up. So he did.

When Andre got the call from Cal’s mother, he swore that he felt his heart break. He jumped in his car and rushed over to the hospital. He lost count of how many red lights he ran. He parked his car and pulled his keys out of the ignition with shaking hands and ran into the hospital, asking for Cal’s room number at the front desk. He sprinted to his room and found his mom sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, reading a magazine. She smiled at Andre and left the room for a few minutes to get a coffee from the lobby.

Andre stared at Cal, who was sleeping. He pulled up a chair next to the bed and took Cal’s pale hand into his own. Cal slowly opened his eyes and cracked a small smile. 

“Hey,” he whispered.

Andre buried his head in Cal’s chest and stayed there for a minute. 

“You aren’t allowed to do this again, you hear me? Almost killed me,” Andre said with tears in his eyes. “Thought you were gone.” Andre sat up and ran his fingers through Cal’s blonde hair. “I can’t live without you.”

“I can’t live without you, either.” 

Cal was released after a week of inpatient care, and Andre waited in his front yard for him. When his mom pulled into the driveway, Cal jumped out of the car before it had come to a complete stop. He waited until they got up to Cal’s bedroom to hug the brunette. He jumped on top of him and wrapped himself around Andre. He didn’t want to let go. Andre toppled over onto his bed and they both burst into a fit of laughing. Andre looked at Cal and smiled. He was in love. He was so angry and bitter before, but now he wasn’t. He was in love with Calvin Gabriel.

It got dark out, but Andre didn’t go home. He stayed in Cal’s bed and held his hand. Andre turned to Cal and looked at him under the pale blue lighting. His halcoyn angel.

“Do you believe in fate?”

Cal nodded. He kissed Andre on his jaw and they stayed like that for while.


End file.
